A Ladra da Juventude
by Fane K-Boom
Summary: Dina descobre que tudo o que pensava ser verdade era mentira, incluindo seus pais. No acampamento meio sangue, ela tem um sonho que a leva à maior aventura de sua vida, seu maior amor e a perdas terríveis. Não leia se não leu até a Marca de Atena ou se não gosta de romance.


**A ladra da juventude**

Amanda Nunes Conti

Eu nunca havia pensado que algum dia fosse estar em uma situação complicada como aquela. Se estiver interessado, eu estava presa em um buraco no chão, e a água ia enchendo o buraco de pouco em pouco. Eu só via uma pequena luz vinda de um buraco no teto, onde nem um dedo meu seria capaz de passar. Tentei boiar o máximo possível, mas quando a água chegasse ao topo não teria escolha.

Queria me aproximar do buraco para examiná-lo melhor, mas não via no que me apoiar. Apalpei as paredes em busca de algo no qual meu pé pudesse se apoiar, e para a minha surpresa, encontrei uma espécie de degrau, perfeita para o tamanho dos meus pés. Eu subi ali e tentei me segurar com uma mão no teto do buraco, enquanto com a outra apalpava o buraco. Se eu tivesse algum instrumento pesado, até mesmo um martelo, eu conseguiria aumentar o buraco para que eu pudesse passar. Olhei ao redor em busca de algo que se pareça com um martelo, e encontrei uma pedra. Era bem pequena, mas tinha de servir. Bati a pedra com força, mas o furo só aumentou um pouco. Continuei batendo insistentemente, a esse ponto a água já batia na minha cintura. Vi que não adiantaria, e joguei a pedra na outra parede, frustrada.

Uma camada de terra desabou na outra parede, e eu, surpresa, nadei até lá. Continuei batendo com a pedra, e a terra continuou caindo.

A água já batia no meu queixo quando a última camada de terra desabou, revelando um campo de trigo. Eu me icei para fora do buraco e fiquei uns instantes deitada ali. Examinei melhor a pedra que salvara minha vida, e coloquei-a no meu bolso. Levantei-me com esforço, e tentei visualizar melhor o lugar onde estava.

Alguns quilômetros a frente havia uma fazenda, e para trás acabavam os campos de trigo e começava uma floresta. Dei um passo na direção da fazenda, mas me detive ao ver dois homens de uniforme roxo andando na minha direção da fazenda. Pareciam-se muito com os homens que me haviam jogado naquele buraco para a morte. Corri na direção da floresta, e eles também.

Corri floresta adentro sem olhar para trás, e resolvi subir em uma árvore. Esgueirei-me pelos galhos finos, porém firmes de uma grande árvore avermelhada e fiquei em silêncio em um dos galhos mais altos.

Escutei os passos dos homens se aproximando, e quando pararam embaixo da árvore pude vê-los melhor. Um deles era alto e robusto, com o cabelo raspado, deixando à mostra uma grande cicatriz no couro cabeludo. Os olhos eram acinzentados e tinham um brilho selvagem, o que era assustador. O outro era magricela e desajeitado, e o uniforme roxo que usava era grande demais. Seus cabelos eram ruivos e eriçados, como o pelo de um gato. Seus olhos eram grandes e verdes, e seu rosto era salpicado de sardas. Os dois olharam ao redor, procurando por mim.

- Perdemos a garota... – disse o homem robusto – Vão matar a gente.

- Sim... Precisamos voltar? Tenho medo de eles fazerem conosco o que fizeram com ela... – disse o ruivo, e seus cabelos se eriçaram ainda mais.

- Se tentarmos fugir, vão nos caçar e nos matar. Se voltarmos, vão caçar a garota e nos matar. – disse o homem robusto, e sentou-se em uma pedra.

- Temos que escolher. Morreremos em qualquer uma das hipóteses. Mas em uma teremos honra, e na outra não. – disse o ruivo. O homem robusto franziu as sobrancelhas e disse:

- A honra... Qual das duas opções seria?

- Fugirmos, assim eles vão se distrair conosco e não vão caçar a garota. Além disso, assim, temos mais chance de viver. – disse o ruivo.

- Bem... Pode ser que seja verdade. Mas e se acharmos a garota no meio do caminho? – perguntou o homem robusto.

- Podemos voltar e entrega-la ou deixa-la fugir conosco – disse o ruivo. Os olhos do homem robusto brilharam:

- Eles nos dariam uma boa recompensa se levássemos a garota. – ele disse.

- Mas depois de um tempo voltariam a nos tratar como animais. Não valeria a pena. Além disso, a garota tem de ser inteligente para ter conseguido escapar do fosso. E nós... Não somos. – disse o ruivo, e o homem robusto riu.

- Então – ele disse – Se a acharmos ela foge conosco.

- Sim – disse o ruivo, e eu desci da árvore, sorrindo.

- Vocês vão me acolher então, certo? Vamos logo, antes que nos achem – eu disse. O homem robusto abriu a boca, depois a fechou novamente.

- Você estava aí em cima? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. O tempo todo. Mas muito obrigada por fugirem comigo. Vamos, antes que eles mandem mais para nos procurar. – eu disse.

- Quem é você, afinal? – perguntou o ruivo;

- Eu? Sou Diná. E vocês? – eu disse.

- Eu sou Mac, e esse é Leslie. – disse o ruivo. – Ela tem razão, Leslie. Eles logo mandarão mais.

Leslie ainda parecia um pouco tonto, mas concordou e se levantou, seguido de Mac. Eu fui a frente, olhando para trás para me certificar de que eles me seguiam.

- Sabem para onde vamos? – eu perguntei.

- Bem... – os olhos de Mac brilharam – Podíamos voltar, não é Leslie?

- Voltar para a fazenda? Mas... – eu disse.

- Não é disso que ele está falando – disse Leslie – É para o lugar de onde éramos antes de ficarmos com eles... Estou realmente animado com a ideia de voltar...

- Então vamos. – disse Mac. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, mas os segui. Não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava indo ou de porque estava confiando neles, mas os segui mesmo assim.

- Acha que ele vai se lembrar de nós? – perguntou Mac.

- É um centauro inteligen... – começou Leslie, mas eu o interrompi.

- Espera... Centauro? Que história é essa? Eles não existem de verdade. – eu disse, parando de andar.

- Sim, existem. – disse Leslie, irritado por eu tê-lo interrompido – Como eu dizia, é um centauro inteligente, mas faz muito tempo que fomos embora.

- De que centauro estão falando? Quero saber agora onde estão me levando. – eu disse, teimosamente.

- Quer dizer que ainda não sabe para onde estamos indo? – perguntou Mac, surpreso. – Achei que soubesse. Estamos indo para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

- Acampamento Meio-Sangue? – eu perguntei. – Como nos livros da série...?

- Sim, sim... – disse Leslie.

Eu abri a boca, mas não saiu nenhum som. Eu simplesmente continuei os seguindo. Enquanto caminhávamos, pude perceber que as camisas roxas que eles usavam eram do acampamento Júpiter.

Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que nem reparei na distância que percorremos até perceber um pinheiro com uma espécie de malha dourada um pouco à minha frente.

- O pinheiro de Thalia! – exclamei – E o Velocino de Ouro!

- Sim, é o pinheiro de Thalia – disse Leslie – Mas não me lembrava do Velocino de Ouro aqui. Há quanto tempo estamos fora, Mac?

- Não leram os livros da série? – eu disse – Luke havia envenenado o pinheiro, e Percy e Annabeth saíram em uma missão escondida para...

- Não, nós não lemos os livros da série, apesar de termos ouvido falar neles. – interrompeu Mac – Agora vamos, e veremos o que mais mudou.

As descrições do livro eram muito precisas, e do topo da Colina Meio-Sangue eu conseguia ver desde a Casa Grande até os campos de morangos. Eu andei, e minha mente absorvia cada detalhe. Os meio-sangues se aproximavam curiosos de nós, principalmente por Leslie e Mac usarem camisetas do Acampamento Júpiter. Ao ver as pessoas que se aproximavam de nós eu perdi o fôlego. Percy, Annabeth e Piper usavam camisetas do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, e Jason uma roxa igual às de Leslie e Mac. Rachel usava roupas como as que o livro descrevera, e todos nos encaravam curiosamente. Leslie e Mac recuaram um passo ao ver a camiseta de Jason, mas então pareceram confusos e coçaram a cabeça.

- Oi – disse Percy, dando um passo à frente.

- Olá... – disse Mac, ainda confuso – Nós...

- São do Acampamento Júpiter? – perguntou Jason, excitado. – Estou sem notícias de lá há um tempo, estão bloqueando qualquer contato.

- Não somos romanos – disse Leslie, com desprezo – Somos gregos, eu Leslie e ele Mac. Estivemos aqui há muito tempo...

- Sim, sim... Foi há muito tempo. – disse Mac. – E estamos com as camisetas do Acampamento Júpiter porque ele mandou queimar as nossas daqui, e...

- Ele? Ele quem? – perguntou Jason, confuso.

- Como assim "quem"? Quem mais? Só poderia ser o pretor... – disse Mac.

- Quem é o pretor? – perguntou Jason, ansioso.

- Octavian... – disse Leslie, pronunciando a palavra com desprezo.

- Octavian? – eu interrompi, confusa. – Mas não eram Percy e Reina, e...

Os olhos se voltaram para mim e eu enrubesci.

- E você? Quem é? – perguntou Piper.

- Sou Diná. – eu disse.

- Olá, Diná. Também é grega? – perguntou Percy.

- Eu sei lá. Eu ainda não estou entendendo nada, em um momento eu estava me afogando no buraco, depois fugindo com esses dois – eu disse, apontando para Leslie e Mac.

- Não sabe se é semideusa? – perguntou Annabeth.

- Bem, não... Mas bem que eu poderia ser... – quando eu disse isso os semideuses que estavam ali soltaram algumas risadas, e eu enrubesci novamente.

- Eu acho que não – disse Percy, ainda rindo. – Bem, parece que vocês tem muito a contar. Vamos para a Casa Grande. Precisamos contar tudo a Quíron.

Nós andamos até a Casa Grande, e de longe pude ver Dionísio e Quíron jogando pinaccle com um sátiro sentado do lado. Também estavam na varanda uma garota tão bonita que supus que fosse filha de Afrodite, uma outra garota com cabelos curtos e castanhos, um garoto com um sorriso sarcástico e um garoto que reconheci como Nico Di Angelo.

- Percy? – disse Nico, ao nos ver. – Quem são...?

- Leslie, Diná e Mac – respondeu Percy.

Nico ergueu uma sobrancelha, e nós nos juntamos a Quíron, Dionísio, Nico e aquelas garotas.

- Peter Johnson – disse Dionísio, preguiçosamente – Quem são essas pessoas?

- Percy Jackson, senhor. – disse Percy, e eu fiquei surpresa ao ver que acontecia exatamente como os livros descreviam – Esses são Leslie, Mac e Diná. Tem uma história para contar.

- Bem, sentem-se – disse Quíron, generosamente. – Podem começar.

Eu, Mac e Leslie nos entreolhamos, sem saber o que dizer.

- O que os trouxe ao Acampamento Meio Sangue? – perguntou Nico.

- Bem... Eu e o Leslie estivemos aqui há muito tempo, mas fugimos por causa de um sonho de Leslie. Então ficamos muito tempo vagando sem rumo em busca do que mostrava o sonho de Leslie, até que encontramos soldados do Acampamento Júpiter. Eles nos amarraram e nos entregaram a Octavian. Pelo que parecia, ele estava secretamente fazendo um exército particular secreto sem contar aos pretores, que eu não lembro quem eram. Aí aconteceu um rolo no Acampamento Júpiter e ele nos enviou para a fazenda de trigo onde estávamos há pouco tempo. Ele queimou nossas camisetas do Acampamento Meio-Sangue e nos deu essas. Então ele foi nomeado pretor e fechou todas as comunicações com aqui. Estávamos lá fazendo o nosso trabalho quando o nosso responsável mandou que fossemos atrás dela. – narrou Mac, e apontou para mim. Todos estavam pasmos, principalmente Jason, que coçava a cabeça. Leslie continuava a olhá-lo com desprezo.

Quíron tinha um tom sério quando me disse:

- E você, pequena? O que a trouxe a esse lugar?

- Bem... – eu disse envergonhada, pois todos olhavam para mim – Há uns dias atrás eu estava feliz com a mãe e o pai, me preparando para o campeonato de ginástica artística... Então, um dia antes do campeonato, uma mulher estranha me acordou no meio da noite e me disse que roubasse algo... Eu a ignorei, mas enquanto arrumava o cabelo para o concurso ela voltou a aparecer e me ameaçou. Então eu disse que roubaria o que ela queria, e ela me levou para perto da fazenda onde estavam Leslie e Mac. Ela me disse para pegar o caminho subterrâneo e um túnel se abriu no chão. Eu desci e procurei o que ela pediu, mas não achei nada. Então vi o que ela queria e peguei. Estava saindo do buraco quando dois guardas parecidos com Leslie e Mac me acharam e me jogaram em um buraco para eu morrer afogada. Mas eu escapei, e fugi de Leslie e Mac. Então eles concordaram em fugir comigo e me trouxeram aqui.

- O que exatamente essa mulher te pediu para roubar, Diná? – perguntou Percy.

- Eu não sei bem... Acho que uma pedra... Sim, uma pedra rocha e brilhante. – eu respondi. Quíron franziu a testa e mordeu os lados. Teria dado uma careta bem engraçada se a situação não fosse tão séria.

- E você tem déficit de atenção? Ou dislexia? Hiperatividade? – perguntou uma das garotas, a de cabelos castanhos. Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Então não deve ser semideusa. – concluiu a mesma garota. Ela sorriu: - Sou Amanda, filha de Hécate.

- Olá. – eu disse, timidamente.

- Ora! – disse Amanda – Não seja tímida. Essa é minha amiga, Lori, e esse é o Pete.

Ela apontou para a garota bonita e para o garoto com o sorriso sarcástico.

- Você é filha de Afrodite? – perguntei para Lori.

- Oh, não... Sou filha de Apolo – ela respondeu, e riu.

- Ela adora ouvir isso – sussurrou Pete – Todos a confundem com uma filha de Afrodite, e ela sempre dá essa resposta.

Não pude deixar de rir, e Lori ergueu uma sobrancelha, fuzilando Pete com o olhar.

- Pete, Lori, Amanda, apresentem o acampamento a Diná. Suponho que Leslie e Mac já o conheçam bem – disse Quíron. Leslie e Mac assentiram simultaneamente.

Amanda fez sinal para que eu a seguisse.

- Não sei se vai dormir no chalé de Hermes – ela disse – Nem sabemos se é uma semideusa. Pelo menos não ficará no meio de um bando de estranhos, Pete é de Hermes.

- Já imaginava – eu disse, e Pete sorriu.

- Pois é, está escrito na minha cara – ele disse.

- Bom... Você leu os livros da série, certo? – perguntou Lori.

- Sim... – eu disse.

- Então já deve saber como funcionam as coisas por aqui – disse Amanda – Bem... Precisamos descobrir onde você vai dormir e você precisa trocar essas roupas molhadas.

Eu assenti. Quíron acabou decidindo que eu me alojaria no chalé de Hermes até que ele pensasse melhor no assunto. Eu troquei minha camiseta por uma laranja do acampamento meio-sangue, e antes que eu pudesse pensar na minha situação Pete me chamou para comer.

- Você não vai se sentar conosco – ele disse – Considere isso como um presente.

Eu ri, e ele me disse que eu sentaria com Quíron e Dionísio. Estremeci, mas concordei. Quíron deu espaço para que eu me sentasse.

- Bem, já sabe como comemos aqui, não é Diná? – ele disse. Eu assenti e pensei no que queria para comer. Lembrei-me do frango assado que minha mãe prometera se eu ganhasse o campeonato, e imediatamente frango assado com arroz e fritas surgiram no meu prato. Andei até a fogueira e joguei algumas fritas, murmurando:

- Se algum de meus pais está aí, é para você.

Eu comi silenciosamente, apesar de Quíron me puxar para a conversa uma hora ou outra. Depois de comer, nos reunimos em volta da fogueira. Héstia estava sentada junto à fogueira, e me deu uma piscadela.

Lori puxava a cantoria do chalé de Apolo, e eu ri ao me lembrar do que Pete tinha dito.

- Que bom que não está mais quieta feito uma múmia – disse Pete, me assustando. Amanda estava com ele.

- Você me assustou – eu disse.

- Bem – disse Pete – Amanda achou que você estava muito sozinha, então viemos aqui.

- Obrigada – eu disse. – Queria muito saber se sou uma semideusa.

- Se for, seu pai ou mãe logo vai dar sinal de vida, eu garanto – disse Amanda, colocando uma mão em meu ombro. Eu sorri, apesar de não ter adiantado muito.

Logo todos se dispersaram e foram para seus chalés. Eu não estava com vontade de voltar para o chalé cheio de barulho de Hermes, então fiquei ali sentada.

- Por que não está em seu chalé, como os outros? – perguntou Héstia, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Ah, eu... Não sei. Nem sei se meu lugar é com os semideuses, eu... Me sinto perdida. – eu respondi, sem entender porque estava tão à vontade falando com Héstia.

- É porque sou a deusa do lar, sente-se confortável falando comigo – disse Héstia, como se lesse meus pensamentos.

- Sabe... Eu queria respostas. – eu disse.

- Todos queremos, Diná. – disse Héstia. – Achei muito bonito o que fez quando jogou a comida na fogueira.

- Como você sabe? É minha mãe? – eu perguntei. Héstia riu.

- Não – ela disse – Não tenho filhos. Mas eu escutei. Estava sentada ali do lado.

- Ah – eu disse, desanimada.

- Se vai sentir-se melhor, eu te garanto que é uma semideusa. – disse Héstia, e eu arregalei os olhos.

- Como sabe? – eu perguntei.

- Eu só sei. Agora vá dormir. Semideusa ou não amanhã você terá treinamento como todos os outros. – disse Héstia.

- Não me sinto à vontade no chalé de Hermes. – eu disse – Você sabe bem do que eu estou falando.  
- Sim. Tenha paciência, e logo tudo se esclarecerá. Vá, durma, e logo saberá o que quer saber. – disse Héstia, e voltou para o lado da fogueira. Eu suspirei e fui até o chalé. A maioria dos campistas já estava dormindo, mas um ou outro ainda preparava alguma pegadinha. Eu andei até minha cama e fiquei olhando para o teto. Queria ter um quarto só meu, para poder refletir sem ficar ouvindo risadinhas e cochichos à noite. Nem percebi quando caí no sono e comecei a sonhar.

Eu estava dentro de um globo de vidro, e não conseguia ver nem ouvir o que se passava do lado de fora. O globo de vidro, como muitos outros, não era um lugar confortável de se ficar, e eu batia nas paredes insistentemente, mas nada acontecia. Então, nas paredes do globo surgiram imagens de Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Lori, Nico, Pete, Amanda e um outro garoto, todos eles olhavam para mim com desprezo.

- Não é o que esperávamos – disse Percy.

- Tem razão – concordou Annabeth – É fraca.

- Achei que valia, mas me enganei – disse Pete.

E os comentários continuavam. Eu ouvi uma risada de escarnio, então gritei e soquei o chão. O globo começou a se rachar e as pessoas que estavam em suas paredes começaram a gritar.

- Você é um monstro! E de pensar que fui tão boa com você! – gritou Amanda, e o globo se quebrou em pedaços minúsculos. Eu olhei horrorizada para minhas mãos e pequei um punhado de pedaços de vidro. Então vi um jovem refletido nos cacos de vidro e olhei para a frente.

- Quem é você? – perguntei.

- Eu? É claro, não me conhece – ele disse. – Não importa. O que importa é você. Veja o que fez. É um monstro, assim como seu pai. Merece ser punida. Não sei como sua mãe o escolheu.

- Do que está falando? – perguntei, com voz trêmula.

- Não sabe o que é ser punida? Vou te mostrar. – ele disse, e deu outra risada de escárnio. Eu olhei para ele, depois para as minhas mãos, e vi que estavam começando a se enrugar. Não sabia o que havia de tão horrível nisso, mas comecei a gritar, e logo eu estava parecendo uma senhora. Eu gritei mais uma vez, e ele voltou a rir.

Eu acordei exasperada e respirando rapidamente. Já era de manhã, e só restavam alguns semideuses no chalé, entre eles, Pete. Eu pus a mão na cabeça, dizendo para mim mesma que fora só um sonho, apesar de não estar certa disso. Pete viu que eu havia acordado e se aproximou.

- Finalmente, Bela Adormecida. – ele disse – Dormiu bastante e se remexeu a noite toda. Sonhos ruins?

- Eu... Sim. – eu disse.

- Hum... Acho que é algo do qual Quíron gostaria de saber. – ele disse.

- Talvez – eu disse sem muita firmeza, não queria me lembrar do pesadelo que eu tivera.

- Se vista, depois vamos falar com ele – disse Pete, e eu assenti. No caminho para a casa grande fiquei em silêncio. Lori praticava arco e flecha, mas parou ao nos ver.

- Oi gente! Finalmente, fiquei preocupada! – ela disse. Amanda se aproximou também.

- Olá. Estão indo falar com Quíron? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. Sonhos. – disse Pete.

- Seus ou dela? – perguntou Lori.

- Dela. – disse Pete.

- Então ela pode ser uma semideusa! – disse ela, animada.

- Eu sou... Héstia me disse ontem. – eu disse. Lori ficou mais animada ainda e saltitou todo o caminho para a Casa Grande.

- Diná? Pete, Amanda e Lori, o que houve? – perguntou Quíron, desviando o olhar de seu jogo de pinaccle.

- Diná teve um sonho. Se remexeu a noite toda. Além disso, Héstia disse para ela que é uma semideusa – disse Pete.

- Vamos deixa-la falar – disse Quíron, se voltando para mim. Eu contei meu sonho e ele escutou, pensativo.

- Bem... Ela pode ser filha de Ares, pois quebrou o globo... – disse Lori – Mas ela não tem cara. Além disso, um filho de Ares não ficaria daquele jeito por causa de rugas. Sei lá, parece coisa de Afrodite, sem ofensas.

- Não tem problema – eu disse.

- Não, ela não me parece nenhuma das opções. E se o que Héstia disse é verdade, e ela é uma semideusa – disse Quíron – Esse tal jovem me parece uma ameaça.

- Com certeza – concordou Amanda.

- Vamos continuar o jogo ou não? – perguntou Dionísio.

- Agora não. – disse Quíron, pensativo, e Dionísio bufou.

- Eu não ganho nada por trabalhar com esses adolescentes folgados e com... Peter Johnson! – ele disse.

- Percy Jackson, senhor. – disse Percy, se aproximando com Annabeth e Nico.

- Olá, Percy. – disse Quíron.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Annabeth

– Vimos todos reunidos e viemos perguntar o que aconteceu.

- Diná teve um sonho – disse Pete, e contou meu sonho.

- Realmente, esse jovem parece perigoso – disse Percy, depois de ouvir o sonho.

- Sim... Mas... Isso, o jeito como falamos com ela me lembrou algo... mas não consigo lembrar o que é – disse Annabeth, e Nico assentiu.

- A mim também – ele disse.

- Acho que ela deveria consultar o Oráculo – disse Lori.

- Sim. Você sabe onde fica a gruta de Rachel? – Quíron me perguntou.

- Não. – eu respondi.

- Amanda, leve-a até lá. – disse Quíron, e Amanda assentiu. Quando chegamos, ela se despediu e foi embora. Rachel estava dentro da gruta, desenhando.

- Err... – eu disse – Olá.

Rachel se virou e sorriu.

- Olá. – ela disse. – É Diná, não é?

- Sim, sou eu... – eu respondi.

- Não seja tímida. Pode entrar. – disse Rachel.

- Obrigada. – eu respondi. Rachel sorriu.

- Está com fome? – ela perguntou.

- Um pouco – admiti. Ela sorriu outra vez e pegou um pacote de biscoitos de chocolate.

- Também tenho meus mimos – ela disse, e eu ri. No momento em que Rachel ia colocar o biscoito na boca, seus olhos ficaram sem órbita e verde fosforescente, e, com uma voz que definitivamente não era dela, ela disse:

- _Pai e filha hão de se reencontrar, sob os olhos do filho do mar._

_ Nove amigos em busca irão, da pedra que brilha na escuridão._

_Um dos amigos se perderá, sob o riso daquele que sua vida levará._

_Teu maior medo encontrarás, para viver terá de lutar._

Rachel caiu no chão e eu corri para socorrê-la. Ela garantiu que estava bem e insistiu em ir comigo falar com Quíron. Ele ouviu a profecia e ergueu uma sobrancelha quando acabou.

- Bem curta essa profecia – ele comentou. Rachel assentiu.

- Eu também achei. – ela disse.

- Sabemos que serão nove pessoas nessa missão, e entre elas estão Diná e Percy, pois a profecia menciona o filho do mar. E você é o único, tirando Tyson, que não está aqui. – disse Quíron.

Percy assentiu.

- Mas ainda faltam sete pessoas – ele disse.

- Nós vamos – disseram Lori e Amanda em uníssono. Quíron olhou para elas e assentiu.

- Agora faltam quatro pessoas – disse Pete.

- Não, faltam cinco – corrigi eu.

- Quatro. Eu vou. – disse Pete.

- Eu também vou – disse Annabeth. – Agora são três.

Jason, Piper e Leo se aproximaram.

- O que houve? – perguntou Piper.

Quíron explicou toda a situação aos três.

- Temos quatro pessoas aqui – disse Nico – E a profecia menciona que só três de nós devem ir.

- Eu... Eu tenho que ir. – disse Leo. Todos olharam para ele. – Eu também sonhei com um adolescente que se encaixa perfeitamente nessas descrições, e ele tem algo que eu preciso.

- Então... – disse Jason. – Dois agora. Piper fique. Pode ser perigoso.

Piper o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Eu já participei de muitas missões, e não quero que vá sozinho... Quer dizer... – ela disse. – Você não vai sem mim. Eu...

- Piper – Jason levantou o queixo da namorada ao dizer isso – Eu quero que fique.

- Alguém pode morrer... – ela começou.

- E não serei eu – completou Jason. – Além disso, seu chalé precisa de você, ou ele vai ficar sob a responsabilidade de...

- Eu sei... – disse Piper. – Se cuida.

Jason sorriu, e Piper também.

- E comigo, temos nove – disse Nico. – Mas para onde exatamente é essa missão?

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

- Devemos ir atrás da pedra que brilha, mas que pedra é essa? – eu disse- Há muitas pedras que brilham no mundo.

- Sim... Mas, não sei... Algo me diz que se trata da pedra roxa do qual você falou. – disse Nico. Então subitamente um brilho arroxeado surgiu no ar e a mesma mulher que apareceu para mim no dia do campeonato de ginástica apareceu.

- Sim, é essa a pedra. – disse ela. – Aquela pedra não pode continuar ali. Os romanos não sabem o que ela trás.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Percy. A mulher se voltou para ele. Seus cabelos eram negros e brilhantes, e seus olhos eram roxos como suas roupas. Ela tinha a pele brilhante sem nenhum sinal de rugas, e parecia ser bem jovem.

- Não sabe? – ela perguntou. Percy recuou um passo e balançou a cabeça.

- Eu sou Hebe. – disse Hebe, e de repente ficou obvio o motivo dela ter uma aura juvenil. – Mulher de Hércules e deusa da juventude.

Então ela se voltou para mim, e levantou meu queixo como Jason havia feito com Piper.

- Você falhou uma vez – ela sussurrou para que só eu ouvisse – Mas eu te perdoo. Quero que saiba que se falhar eu te perdoarei, mas não a eles. Garanta que eles não falhem se quer ver seus amigos bem. Seu pai te verá em breve e diga a ele que...

A voz da mulher falhou.

- Diga que eu sinto sua falta. – ela disse.

- Você é... – eu sussurrei – Minha mãe?

- Procure com o pretor romano – Hebe sussurrou – Boa sorte, querida.

Então Hebe e sua aura juvenil desapareceram, me deixando com mais dúvidas que eu já estava e com uma cara de desconcertada que fez Quíron perguntar o que ela me disse, mas nenhuma palavra saia da minha boca.

- Diná? – perguntou Pete, mas eu não estava ouvindo. Quando ele levantou meu queixo foi como se eu tivesse acordado de um sonho.

- Ah, eu... Temos que procurar com o pretor romano. – eu disse. Pete soltou meu queixo.

- Pelo que Mac e Leslie disseram, é Octavian. Mas não sei se vamos conseguir negociar com ele – disse Jason.

- Então teremos de conseguir de outro jeito – disse Pete, sorrindo. Annabeth revirou os olhos.

- Como vamos? – ela disse – Digo, até o acampamento romano.

- Dessa vez podíamos não ir com um navio de guerra gigante – disse Piper, e todos olharam para Leo.

- Que é? O Argo II era legal – ele disse.

- Bem, mas temos que achar um jeito – disse Quíron. – O Acampamento Júpiter é bem longe daqui.

- Sim – concordou Jason. – Como vamos? Leo, alguma ideia?

- Não sei, parece que não gostaram da minha última. – ele disse.

- Leo... Espere! – disse Lori – Os pégasos! Acho que eles alcançam essa distância e não parecem tão ameaçadores.

- Boa ideia! – disse Percy – Vou falar com eles.

Se eu não soubesse que Percy falava com cavalos por ser filho de Poseidon, isso teria soado muito estranho. A ideia de andar de Pégaso me animou um pouco, mas eu ainda estava um pouco assustada com o que Hebe tinha me dito. Eu me sentei perto da fogueira, e murmurei:

- Pois é, Héstia... As respostas vieram mais cedo que eu esperava.

Mas não tive resposta. Pete sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Então... Olha, não precisa ficar assustada ou qualquer coisa. Deuses adoram nos deixar assim. – ele disse. Eu sorri.

- Mas... Eu... Eu não sei. Pedi tanto por respostas e agora acho que não queria tê-las recebido. – eu disse.

- O que Hebe te disse, afinal? – perguntou Pete.

- Que... Me perdoou quando eu falhei da primeira vez, e vai voltar a me perdoar se eu falhar nessa, mas... Não perdoará vocês. – eu disse. – Ela disse que quando eu encontrasse meu pai eu devia dizer que sentia falta... E me chamou de querida, então eu...

- Acha que ela é sua mãe. – completou Pete. Eu assenti. – Agora que você falou, você é parecida com ela. Mas os olhos... Não são parecidos.

- Meu pai. – eu disse. - Mas os olhos do pai que me criou não se pareciam com os meus. Ou seja, eu não fui criada por nenhum dos meus pais verdadeiros... Eu...

- Acalme-se. Olha, vai ficar tudo bem. Você encontrou sua mãe, vai encontrar seu pai, e... – disse Pete.

- Vou perder um amigo e enfrentar meu maior medo... Não me soa como se tudo fosse ficar bem. – eu disse.

- Mas vai – disse Pete, decidido. Percy se aproximou com vários pégasos e disse:

- Pessoal, os pégasos estão aqui.

Nos levantamos e os outro oito participantes se aproximaram. Piper beijou Jason, e logo todos montavam um Pégaso, Percy com Annabeth, Lori com Leo, Amanda com Nico, Jason sozinho e eu com Pete.

Durante o voo fiquei pensando no que Pete disse sobre tudo ficar bem. Ao ver o acampamento romano e sua recepção tive mais certeza de que ele estava errado. As flechas eram bem ameaçadoras. O magricela de roxo e a jovem de roxo também eram bem ameaçador, apesar da minha descrição não dar essa impressão. Quando nossos pégasos pousaram eu comecei a suspeitar que seguir os conselhos da minha mãe talvez não fosse a melhor ideia.

- Jackson? Grace? Chase? VALDEZ? O que fazem aqui? – disse o magricela, mas foi assustador.

- Octavian... – disse Percy, com desprezo. – E...?

- Ila. – disse a garota.

- O que aconteceu com Reyna? – perguntaram Jason e Percy em uníssono.

- Não estava fazendo um bom trabalho – disse Octavian, com um sorriso assustador.

- Onde ela está? – perguntou Jason, ameaçadoramente.

- Não importa. O que importa é porque vocês estão aqui? – perguntou Octavian.

- Uma profecia nos mandou – disse Annabeth – Os deuses querem algo que vocês têm.

- Ah, é? E do que se trata? – perguntou Octavian, debochadamente.

- Respeito com a minha namorada – disse Percy, e Octavian sorriu.

- Que bonitinho. Eu também tenho uma namorada. - ele disse, e puxou Ila para perto de si. Ela enrubesceu e disse:

- Não ia ser um segredo, eu pensei que... – ela disse.

- Ia ser – disse Octavian, a fuzilando com o olhar. – Mas eu não quero mais que seja.

- Eu só... – disse Ila, se encolhendo.

- Calou-se – disse Octavian. – E vocês, saiam daqui, pois não vou dar nada, e se não forem agora não hesitarei em fazê-los atirar.

Ele falou mais alguma coisa, mas eu não ouvi, pois algo em Ila me chamou atenção. Em seu colar, havia uma pedra roxa... Pensei mais uma vez no que Hebe me havia dito, então, sem pensar, arranquei o colar do pescoço dela e corri, seguida pelos outros, para os pégasos. Octavian ficou tão chocado que ficou sem falar por um momento, então seu rosto ficou vermelho e ele empurrou Ila para o chão e ordenou que atirassem. Foi tão rápido que não me lembro bem como foi, só lembro de um momento estar voando e no outro caindo, lembro de Pete me abraçando forte, de gritar muito, de cair em um campo ainda dentro do acampamento. Então Ila se aproximou com uma adaga, e eu desviei de seus golpes com facilidade. Octavian estava caído um pouco mais para trás, e gritou:

- Mate-a logo Ila! Sua incompetente, nem agradeceu por eu te fazer pretora!

Ila se movia muito, mas pude ver que ela chorava.

- Não dê ouvidos a ele – eu disse – Venha conosco!

Ela assentiu, ainda chorando, e fez sinal para que eu e Pete a seguíssemos. Havia dois Pégasos no celeiro onde ela nos levou, ela montou um e eu e Pete outro. Logo voávamos um pouco atrás dos outros. Os pégasos protestavam, cansados, e fomos obrigados a pousar, a uma distância segura do Acampamento Júpiter. O Pégaso de Jason também havia sido atingido, porém conseguira continuar voando. Ila ainda chorava, e se afastou dos outros com seus pégasos. Todos desmontamos de nossos pégasos e formamos uma roda. Eu não sabia porque, mas respirava com dificuldade e me sentia um pouco tonto. Quando formamos a roda eu estava começando a ficar tonta mesmo. Então percebi três coisas. A primeira: Que Pete olhava assustado para mim e os outros também; Segunda: que a adaga de Ila estava ensanguentada; Terceiro: que ela não era tão ruim com a adaga quanto eu pensava. Dizem que quando você vê o machucado dói ainda mais. É verdade. O mundo foi ficando cheio de pontinhos pretos, e a última coisa que ouvi foi Pete chamando meu nome.

Acordei com uma dor aguda no estômago, e vi que Pete estava sentado ao meu lado. Ao ver que eu tinha acordado ele sorriu e se aproximou.

- Como está? – ele perguntou.

- Como se tivessem me dado um soco na barriga – eu respondi. Ele sorriu.

- Estávamos com tanta pressa que eu nem tinha percebido... Eu sinto muito. – disse Pete.

- Não sinta. – eu disse, e tirei o colar. – Imagino o que minha mãe quer com isso.

- Não sei. Nem sei o que essa pedra tem de tão especial. – ele disse – Mas não gosto dela. Fez você ficar assim. – ele disse.

Eu sorri e gemi.

- Lendo isso fica bem melhor, digo, quando acontece em livros e não com você – eu disse. Pete riu.

- Agora descanse. – ele disse, e eu obedeci sem hesitar.

Eu me recuperei rapidamente graças às habilidades de Lori, mas nenhum dos talentos de Lori curou a consciência de Ila.

Um dia ela estava sentada junto a seu Pégaso quando eu me aproximei.

- Olá, Ila. – eu disse.

- Oi – ela respondeu, tristemente.

- Não quero que fique assim – eu disse. – Octavian é sujo, e a culpa não foi sua pelo que fez.

- Não... Eu sinto muito pelo que fiz, mas não é isso que me entristece. – disse Ila.

- O que é então? – eu perguntei, sentando-me ao lado dela.

- Eu... – ela começou – Octavian me encontrou enquanto tentava destruir o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Eu fiquei assustada com o que ele queria fazer, e ele me disse coisas muito bonitas... Quando eles falharam, ele me levou para o Acampamento Júpiter e falou de seus planos para derrubar Reyna... Ele dizia coisas horríveis sobre ela, mas quando a conheci vi que não era bem assim. Ele foi bom comigo e me mostrou muitas coisas bonitas no acampamento júpiter, mas quando falei que podia não ser boa ideia derrubar Reyna...

Sua voz falhou.

- Ele começou a me tratar como animal e... Eu virei pretora sem querer... – ela começou a chorar.

- Olha, ele é uma pessoa horrível, mas ele te enganou. Não deve ficar triste. – eu disse.

- É... Mas eu me apaixonei pela pessoa que Octavian fingia ser, e eu... – ela disse.

- Ila, há muitos outros garotos que são bons mesmo, como... – eu disse.

- Pete? Vocês são muito fofos juntos – Ila disse, e eu enrubesci.

- Enfim... – eu disse- Está melhor?

- Obrigada... – ela disse, e me abraçou. Eu sorri.

Naquela noite eu tive outro sonho. Um homem estava sentado em uma rocha. Era bonito e forte, e tinha olhos iguais aos meus.

- Olá – ele disse. Era como se eu estivesse mas ao mesmo tempo não estivesse lá.

- Eu... Quero te ver. – ele disse – E tenho algo para o filho de Poseidon. Vão ao lago mais próximo de onde estão, mas venham SOZINHOS , e deixe Jason Grace longe de mim.

Eu acordei e contei aos outros meu sonho.

- Tem certeza que devem ir sozinhos? Pode ser perigoso, eu devia ir... – disse Annabeth, temendo me deixar sozinha com Percy.

- Eu também devia ir – disse Pete – Por garantia.

- Não! – eu e Percy dissemos em uníssono.

- Vamos encontrar meu pai – eu disse – Não ir ao cinema juntos. Acalmem-se.

Annabeth bufou e Pete cruzou os braços.

- Vamos – disse Percy – Acho que o lago não está muito longe.

Nós fomos e logo encontramos o lago, mas nenhum homem.

- Será que é outro lago? – perguntou Percy, confuso. Ele mal pronunciara as últimas palavras uma cabeça emergiu do lago. Melhor dizendo, a cabeça de meu pai emergiu do lago.

- Olá, Dina. – disse meu pai.

- Diná – corrigi eu.

- Não, não – disse meu pai – Eu mesmo escolhi. Quem te disse que era Diná?

- Meus... Outros pais. – eu disse.

Meu pai bufou.

- Eu garanto que seu nome real é Dina. Mas bem – disse meu pai –Primeiro o filho do mar. Eu me encontrei com seu pai e ele me mandou te dar isso.

Ele estendeu um lindo colar de concha para Percy.

- Desculpe, acho que não fica bem em mim – disse Percy.

- Não – disse meu pai revirando os olhos- Seu pai deu um assim para sua mãe. Ele quer que você de a sua amada.

-Ah... – disse Percy, e pegou o colar da mão de meu pai.

- E você... Eu... Perdão por não ter me revelado antes... Eu só... Quis te proteger. – me disse meu pai.

- Do que? Você só me feriu – eu disse, e não sei de onde me viera essa raiva.

- De mim – disse meu pai, com a voz fraca. – Eu sou um monstro, querida... Eu fiz coisas horríveis, e eu tive medo que...

Quando ele disse isso eu lembrei do jovem em meu sonho e estremeci.

- O que você fez, afinal? – eu perguntei.

- Coisas horríveis, eu... Fico com raiva e... Eu tive uma "explosão" um pouco depois de você nascer então te entreguei àqueles mortais e... Disse à sua mãe que devia se afastar de mim... – ele disse, então fechou os olhos e apertou os punhos.

- Pai, eu... A única coisa que eu queria era ficar com você. – eu disse.

- Eu queria ficar com você também... Mas não podia correr o risco de te machucar... Se parece tanto com a mãe... – ele murmurou, passando a mão em meu rosto. Ao vê-lo melhor a descrição do livro Marca de Atena me veio à cabeça.

- Hércules? – eu perguntei.

- Seu pai. – respondeu Hércules, e nos abraçamos, ambos chorando. Subitamente ouvimos um farfalhar de folhas e Jason caiu de um arbusto, seguido de Leo, Annabeth e Pete.

- Disse para virem sozinhos! – disse Hércules.

- Eu sei – eu disse. Então me voltei para os que haviam caído do arbusto – O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?

- Nós... – começou Jason.

- PRINCIPALMENTE você, Jason – eu disse – Meu pai deixou bem claro que não queria te ver! E você, Leo? Não tinha mais o que fazer? Annabeth, Pete! Custa muito confiar?

- Nós... – começou Annabeth.

- Annabeth, já passamos por tanta coisa juntos! Eu já garanti milhares de vezes que te amo e você não confia em mim? Eu... – ele jogou o colar de concha no chão e começou a andar o caminho de volta.

- Pete... Estamos só começando, mas se você continuar sem confiar em mim não vamos continuar. – eu disse. Dei um último abraço no meu pai e sussurrei – Mamãe sente sua falta.

Então segui Percy. Meu pai se aproximou de Pete e o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Magoe minha filha – ele disse- E eu acabo com você.

Então ele desapareceu, e Pete e Annabeth ficaram ali, cabisbaixos. Jason e Leo deram tapas em seus ombros e foram atrás de mim e de Percy.

Enquanto eu estava sentada pensando em tudo o que acontecera, senti uma mão em meu ombro. Virei-me e vi Hebe ao meu lado.

- Oi mãe. Aqui sua preciosa pedra – eu disse, e lhe dei o colar.

- Querida... Eu sei o que houve. Perdoe-o. É um bom garoto e não quis te magoar. – disse Hebe.

- Não é isso mãe... É claro que eu o perdoei... É que eu só queria poder viver com vocês sem... Tudo isso. – eu disse – E não quero que papai se sinta culpado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Olhe para mim. – disse Hebe, e eu obedeci.

- Fez um ótimo trabalho – disse ela, e me abraçou. – Mas ainda não acabou. O jovem que viu em seu sonho tem a outra pedra, e em mãos erradas pode causar um desastre. O próximo lugar onde devem ir é a uma fábrica de pipoca no Texas. Tenha cuidado.

Ao dizer isso ela desapareceu. Eu fiquei ali um momento então Pete apareceu.

- Diná... – ele disse.

- Você ouviu meu pai, Dina – eu corrigi. Nós rimos.

- Está tudo bem – eu disse – Olha, eu só queria que você confiasse mais em mim.

- Desculpa, eu só... – ele começou.

- Shhhhh – eu disse. Então ele me beijou. UOU. UOU mesmo. Aquele foi meu primeiro beijo. Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo minha atrás da orelha e nos beijamos outra vez. Então ele colocou o queixo na minha cabeça e sussurrou:

- Vai dar tudo certo – apesar de que eu e ele não tínhamos muita certeza disso.

- Vamos ao Texas. – eu disse.

É difícil achar uma fábrica de pipoca específica em um estado com várias fábricas de pipoca, mas nós conseguimos. A Pop´s Corn era enorme, mas não havia sinal de vida ali. Já era tarde, então fomos dormir e eu fui premiada com mais um sonho.

O jovem do sonho que me levara àquela missão estava sentado com uma bela garota. Ele sorriu para mim e disse:

- Parabéns. Muito habilidosa. Mas ainda é um monstro, como seu pai.

- MEU PAI NÃO É UM MONSTRO! – gritei, e a garota recuou um passo.

- Fique onde está, Vanny. Ela não lhe fará mal. – disse o jovem, e a tal de Vanny apoiou sua cabeça nos ombros do jovem, que passou sua mão para a cintura dela.

- Eu e Vanny – ele disse – Estamos prestes a conseguir o que queremos. E temos muitos aqui.

Figuras estranhas começaram a aparecer das sombras, e eu estremeci ao ver que ele não mentia.

- Venha sozinha, e não os matarão. – disse o jovem, então beijou a tal de Vanny e desapareceu.

Acordei sobressaltada e verifiquei que ainda estava com os outros. Pensei no que o jovem havia dito e nas figuras saindo das sombras. Todos ainda dormiam, exceto Nico, que afiava sua longa lâmina do rio Estige. Eu me aproximei e ele sorriu.

- Acordou cedo – disse ele.

- Pois é... – eu disse, esfregando os olhos.

- Sonhos? – Nico perguntou.

- É... Nico... Você sabe bastante sobre as sombras, não é? – eu perguntei.

- Sei um tanto – ele disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Que tipo de... Seres... São os que podem surgir da sombra... Seres... Assustadores. – eu disse.

- Bem... – ele disse, ainda afiando sua lâmina – Em geral seres do mundo inferior, mas eles não saem de lá muito. Se não for um cão infernal, eu suponho que precisam ser invocados por um filho de Hades. Por que a pergunta? Sonho?

- Sim... – respondi.

Nesse momento os outros já estavam acordados e se aproximavam.

- Bom dia – murmurou Amanda, meio dormindo.

- Bom dia – disse Nico.

- Pessoal – eu disse – Eu... Tive outro sonho.

Pete ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que foi dessa vez? – ele perguntou.

- Minha... Mãe. – menti eu – Ela me apareceu e disse que eu deveria ir sozinha.

- Por quê? – perguntou Percy.

- Porque... Estou destinada a isso e... – eu comecei.

- A profecia não fala nada sobre isso – disse Ananbeth.

- Sim, minha mãe mencionou isso... Vamos fazer assim. Eu levo uma espada se precisar me defender, apesar de não usá-la muito bem. E se eu demorar muito para voltar, vocês podem vir atrás de mim, OK? – eu disse. Pete assentiu, apreensivo. Ele estendeu a espada e me deu um abraço.

- Boa sorte. Se cuida. – ele disse, e nos beijamos pela terceira vez. À medida que eu andava, o grupo ia ficando só um pontinho, até desaparecer. E, à medida que eu me aproximava da fábrica abandonada, ela ia ficando maior e mais ameaçadora. De perto era possível ver que o letreiro estava cheio de teias de aranha, e a madeira dos grandes portões estava desgastada. Quando eu empurrei as portas, elas rangeram, só deixando a situação mais assustadora. Eu não sabia como estava me guiando por aquela fábrica, já que nunca tinha estado lá. Mas logo eu estava no lugar onde se passara meu último sonho. Estava escuro, e eu não conseguia ver um palmo adiante do meu nariz. Ergui a espada diante do meu corpo, e ouvi a voz do jovem dizendo:

- Não vai precisar disso.

Eu dei uma volta procurando pela fonte da voz, então as luzes se acenderam, ofuscando minha visão, e lá estavam o jovem e Vanny.

- Olá. – disse o jovem. – Ainda bem que nos escutou.

- Você... – eu perguntei, recuando um passo – É filho de Hades?

- O que tem contra filhos de Hades? Seu amigo não é um? – disse o jovem, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Nada – eu disse – Só queria saber por que você... Deixa pra lá.

- Bem, vou "deixar pra lá" então – disse o jovem, e deu um passo na minha direção.

Eu recuei, mas ao fazer isso bati na porta, que estava fechada.

- Não tente fugir – aconselhou o jovem – Não vai adiantar. Agora largue essa espada e venha cá.

Eu continuei segurando a espada, e apertei o cabo com mais força. O jovem revirou os olhos.

- Quanto tempo eu já passei aqui? – eu perguntei.

- Um tanto. Por quê? Seus amigos virão aqui? – o jovem perguntou sarcasticamente. Então seus olhos brilharam e ele deu um passo à frente – Chegarão tarde demais.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber, uma figura das sombras surgiu e pegou a minha espada. Eu recuei, mas a porta ainda estava atrás de mim.

- Venha cá – disse o jovem. – Não tem escolha. Se não vier, eu libero as sombras e seus amigos já eram.

Eu, hesitante, dei um passo na direção dele, e dei outro ao ver uma figura das sombras surgir. Logo estava ao lado dele e de Vanny. Ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo de Vanny atrás da orelha e sussurrou:

- Finalmente, Vanny...

Vanny sorriu e o abraçou, então ele se voltou para mim e segurou meus ombros.

- Alegre-se filha de Hebe – ele disse – Você nos será muito útil agora.

Então ele se inclinou e me beijou, e nesse momento a porta se escancarou e meus amigos entraram. Pete abriu caminho entre os outros e recuou um passo.

- Dina? – ele sussurrou. Eu queria me virar para lhe explicar, mas o jovem não me soltava. A medida que nos beijávamos eu sentia como se perdesse algo.

- Ainda quer que eu confie em você – disse Pete, e no instante em que terminou de falar uma hera escura surgiu das sombras e começou a se enroscar em suas pernas e braços e em todos os meus amigos. Eu tentei gritar, mas ele ainda me beijava, e quando me largou ele sorria, triunfante.

- O que ganhou com isso? – eu perguntei, mas minha voz saiu rouca e envelhecida. Ele riu, com escárnio, e eu olhei para as minhas mãos, que começavam a se enrugar, como nos meus sonhos. Eu gritei, mas o grito também saiu rouco e envelhecido. Caí de joelhos e vi uma mecha de cabelo branca cair sob meus olhos. O jovem riu novamente, e vi que ele tinha uma pedra nas mãos, e essa pedra brilhava. Ele estendeu a pedra para Vanny, que a colocou como um colar. Subitamente ela pareceu mais viva e beijou o jovem.

- Finalmente, Vanny – murmurou o jovem – Agora vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele estava tão entretido com Vanny que nem percebeu quando Nico se esgueirou pela porta. A hera bateu nele mas não o incomodou, e logo todas soltaram o grupo. O jovem virou-se, e seu olhar era de ódio.

- É tarde, irmão – ele disse – Já tomei a juventude da filha de Hebe.

Nico olhou para mim, então voltou a olhar com ódio para o jovem.

- Não por muito tempo! – exclamou Lori. Ela correu e arrancou o colar do pescoço de Vanny. O jovem gritou em uníssono com Vanny, e seu olhar de ódio se voltou para Lori. A hera do fundo da sala começou a se contorcer e tomar a forma de um homem com espada. Ele deu um passo na direção de Lori, que jogou o colar na minha direção. Mas antes que eu pudesse alcança-lo, o jovem o pegou. O homem-hera agiu tão rápido que Nico nem teve tempo de reagir. Eu nunca vou esquecer o grito de Lori quando caiu no chão. Leo gritou e correu até a filha de Apolo, que estava estirada no chão.

O jovem olhou para todos nós com desprezo e deu um passo na direção de Vanny, mas então houve um clarão roxo e minha mãe surgiu diante dele.

- Chega, filho de Hades. Você já brincou demais com a juventude – ela disse, e eu nunca a havia visto com tanto ódio na voz.

- Hebe... Vanny... Eu... – disse o jovem, recuando um passo e caindo no chão. Hebe estendeu a mão e o colar foi parar na mão dela.

- Não! – gritou o jovem.

- Sim – disse Hebe, e ajoelhou-se ao meu lado. – Querida... Minha filha eu... Eu devia ter aparecido antes.

- Não, mãe – eu disse, com minha voz rouca. – Eu sei que tem outras obrigações, e...

- Não. Eu sou uma péssima mãe. – disse Hebe, alisando meus cabelos. Pete andou até mim e se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

- Eu sou um idiota, Dina, eu... – sua voz falhou e ele segurou minha mão.

- Agora vamos te devolver sua juventude – disse Hebe, e encostou a pedra na minha mão. A juventude voltou para mim e me levantei e beijei Pete. Então fui até Lori, onde Leo chorava silenciosamente. Eu mordi os lábios e fechei os olhos. Hebe olhou para Lori e disse:

- É tarde para que eu ou o filho de Hades possamos ajudar. Sinto muito, jovem. – ela apoiou a mão no ombro de Leo, que abaixou a cabeça.

Eu me virei e vi Vanny estendida no chão, com os olhos distantes e uma lágrima no rosto. O jovem estava estendido sobre ela e eu podia ouvi-lo soluçar. Ele a beijou e sussurrou:

- Sinto muito, Vanny... Eu estraguei tudo e agora você está assim outra vez... Eu só queria ter você ao meu lado e... – sua voz falhou, e ele a beijou.

Eu dei um passo na direção dele e ele recuou.

- Fi... Fique longe de mim... – ele disse, com a voz trêmula – Já não me castigou o suficiente?

- O que houve com Vanny? – eu perguntei. Ele apertou os punhos.

- O que houve? – ele disse, com ódio – É claro, isso eles não colocam em nenhum livro de mitologia... Afrodite pediu a sua mãe que pudesse ser mais jovem, e sua mãe disse que não se devia mexer com a juventude. Então Afrodite criou a ladra da juventude, que é a pedra que eu usei... Ela disse a Vanny que se usasse o colar me conquistaria, apesar dela já ter feito isso há muito tempo... Então ela colocou o colar e... Afrodite roubou a juventude dela, e não sabia como devolve-la, e não contou a sua mãe por medo... Vanny ficou assim, e... Eu fiz tudo o que podia, tentei falar com meu pai mas ele não podia fazer nada...

Ele baixou o olhar e afagou os cabelos de Vanny.

- Eu sinto muito... Afrodite foi horrível – eu disse.

- Eu também – sussurrou o jovem – Eu estava fazendo o mesmo que ela... Sofri tanto com isso e... Te fiz sofrer também... Eu... Perdão.

Eu me ajoelhei do lado de Vanny e vi a figura ali deitada, castigada e enganada sem motivo pelos deuses, então olhei para o garoto que fez tudo para tê-la ao seu lado... Então coloquei a mão na mão de Vanny e me concentrei em fazer felizes aqueles que foram castigados sem motivo. Vanny começou a se mover, então piscou e arregalou os olhos. O jovem perdeu o fôlego e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

- Vanny...? – ele sussurrou.

- Andrew... – sussurrou Vanny. Eles se beijaram e eu sorri.

- Por que está sendo legal comigo? – perguntou Andrew – Por minha causa sua amiga está morta, eu roubei sua juventude, te atormentei em pesadelos, te humilhei...

- Eu sei – eu disse – Mas não foi por você, foi por ela. Você não fez porque queria poder ou qualquer outra coisa... Fez por amor.

- O... Obrigada... – disse Andrew, soluçando. Ele beijou Vanny mais uma vez, e a ajudou a se levantar. – Eu preciso retribuir... Precisa de alguma ajuda?

Eu arregalei os olhos e me lembrei da situação no acampamento Júpiter e de Reina.

- Na verdade... Sim... – eu disse.

Andar em um túnel feito por um filho de Hades não é muito confortável, ainda menos se quando sair terá de enfrentar uma legião romana. Mas eu nem pensei nisso. Andrew garantira que conseguiria nos levar direto para a cela onde estava Reyna, e conversava excitado com Nico, seu meio-irmão. Ele andava de mãos dadas com Vanny, que por sua vez conversava com Amanda. Annabeth e Percy também andavam de mãos dadas, e Jason estava ao mesmo tempo preocupado pelo seu acampamento e tentando consolar Leo. Eu e Pete andávamos lado a lado, ele afagava a minha cabeça e eu queria que durasse para sempre. Eu nem percebi quanto tempo se passou quando Andrew virou e disse:

- É aqui.

Ele fez uma pequena escada com rochas, que levavam a um teto de pedra.

- Reyna está ali em cima – disse ele.

- Temos que chamar sua atenção – disse Amanda. – Abra um pequeno buraco e chame a atenção de Reyna para que venha até aqui.

Andrew assentiu e obedeceu. Abriu um buraco não muito grande e bateu insistentemente, mas ninguém respondeu. Ele colocou a cabeça para fora e prendeu o fôlego.

- Podemos subir, pois não há nenhum guarda – ele disse – mas acho que não vão gostar do que vão ver.

Jason abriu caminho, preocupado e se içou para fora, seguido pelos outros. Quando Andrew disse que não gostaríamos do que veríamos, não mentia. Reyna estava em um estado deplorável, estirada no chão. Suas antigas vestes de pretora estavam rasgadas, sujas e molhadas de água e sangue, e seus cabelos eriçados e bagunçados. Ela tinha aparência de quem tinha perdido uma batalha, e seus cães de metal tremiam do outro lado da sala. Jason ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e tocou seu ombro.

- Reyna – ele sussurrou – O que fizeram com você...

- Ja... Jason? – perguntou Reyna, com a voz tão fraca que mal se ouvia.

- Sim – respondeu Jason. – Sou eu. E vim para te salvar.

Reyna se contorceu e segurou a mão de Jason.

- Octavian está louco... Depois que Ila fugiu ele começou a espalhar besteiras sobre os gregos e eles querem uma invasão... Vocês... – ela se contorceu outra vez e continuou – Devem detê-lo, antes que seja tarde...

- Como vamos salvá-la? Lori não está aqui, e era a única curandeira – sussurrou Nico. – Ela está quase morrendo.

Andrew assentiu.

- Alguém deve sair e procurar ajuda, então detemos os romanos. – disse Annabeth.

- Eu vou – disse Percy.

- Não – eu disse – Você deve ficar com Reyna, você e Jason. Eu vou, e procuro Frank e Hazel.

Percy assentiu seriamente, e Pete segurou meus ombros.

- Só não morra – ele disse.

- Pode deixar – eu ri.

- Eu devo ir, para abrir caminho – disse Andrew, e Pete assentiu.

Andrew abriu um caminho até o lugar onde Hazel estava e abriu um buraco no teto. Eu levantei a cabeça e vi muito movimento. Hazel estava sentada em um canto, conversando com Frank seriamente.

- Vamos – eu disse, e ajudei Andrew a subir. Quando Andrew subiu, Hazel estremeceu e parou de falar.

- Hazel – eu sussurrei – Aqui.

Ela se virou e arregalou os olhos ao nos ver. Puxou a camiseta de Frank e apontou para nós. Eles se aproximaram e se agacharam.

- Quem são vocês e o que querem? – perguntou Hazel.

- Reyna precisa de ajuda – eu disse – Muita ajuda.

- Não há o que fazer, os cães ficaram loucos e a mataram – disse Frank. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Não. Octavian mentiu. Ela está viva, mas por pouco tempo. Eu sou Dina e esse é Andrew, seu irmão, Hazel. – eu disse. Hazel olhou para Andrew, depois para Frank e os dois assentiram.

- Esperem um pouco, vou chamar uma filha de Apolo – disse Frank, e desapareceu na multidão.

Ele voltou com uma garota de cabelos loiros e compridos, e nós os ajudamos a entrar.

- Vamos – disse Andrew, e fizemos o caminho de volta. Hazel arregalou os olhos ao ver todas aquelas pessoas, e Frank também. A filha de Apolo pediu licença a Jason e começou a tratar de Reyna silenciosamente.

- Percy! – disse Hazel – Eu não sabia que estava vivo. Depois que os legionários atiraram, achei que haviam morrido. Espero que fique feliz em saber que as minhas tropas e de Frank não atiraram.

- Agradecido - disse Percy.

- Eles vão atacar seu acampamento, Percy! Todos acham que Reyna está morta, e que Ila nos traiu, mas eu, Frank e nossas tropas sabíamos que não era verdade. Octavian disse que foram os gregos que enlouqueceram os cães de Reyna e a mataram, então todos querem vingança – disse Hazel.

- Mas – disse Frank – Como Reyna está viva, se a mostrarmos para os romanos eles vão ver que Octavian mentiu, e vão cessar o ataque.

Percy assentiu, excitado. Reyna parecia bem melhor, e se recuperou quase por completo depois de tomar um pouco de néctar e ambrosia.

- É um bom plano, Frank – disse ela – Mas temos que ir rápido.

Todos seguimos por outro túnel de Andrew, que nos levaria direto ao fórum, onde todos iam se reunir. Subitamente uma estátua se pôs em nosso caminho.

- Armados não podem entrar – disse ela.

- Olha – disse Reyna, abrindo caminho – É vida ou morte. Octavian está prestes a corromper o império, precisa salvá-lo, .

- Perseu Jackson? Reyna? – disse – Entrem e salvem o império!

Nós passamos e logo estávamos bem abaixo do fórum.

- Estão prontos? – perguntou Andrew – É arriscado.

- E necessário – disse Reyna, decidida, e assentiu para Andrew.

Logo uma multidão de legionários romanos olhavam surpresos para aquela direção. Octavian, que estava na frente do grupo, pensava que ele fosse o motivo.

- Ora, vamos, não precisam me clamar assim – disse ele, então se virou. Seus olhos ficaram como chamas e ele deu um passo na nossa direção.

- Eu não deixei claro, que não queria que voltassem? Arqueiros! – ele disse, e os arqueiros apontaram suas flechas para nós, menos os de Hazel e Frank, que identificaram seus líderes no grupo.

- Baixem as armas, arqueiros – disse uma voz, e todos no fórum arregalaram os olhos e apontaram enquanto Reyna abria caminho. – Eu os convidei.

- Reyna? Mas como isso é possível? Os gregos te mataram e... – começou Octavian.

- Chega de mentiras, Octavian – disse Reyna, e seus cães de metal rosnaram para o pretor. – Esse homem- continuou Reyna, apontando para Octavian – Mentiu para todos, me feriu e me aprisionou em uma cela para conseguir poder, e inventou essa desculpa dos gregos para mata-los.

Os legionários olharam com os olhos faiscando para Octavian.

- Já se esqueceram - ele disse – Que os gregos raptaram minha namorada, Ila?

- Eles não me raptaram – disse Ila – Eu fui porque quis. Porque me ameaçava e me metia nos seus planos sujos sem a minha vontade. Eu abdico do meu cargo de pretora, e o devolvo a sua verdadeira dona. Chega de me enganar, Octavian.

- Você estava apaixonada por mim – disse Octavian.

- Não – rebateu Ila – Eu me apaixonei pelo que você fingiu ser.

Todos voltaram a olhar para Octavian, que recuou um passo.

- Ora, Octavian – zombou Percy – Nenhum dos seus bichinhos de pelúcia decapitados vem te ajudar?

- Quieto, Jackson – disse Octavian.

- Não – disse Reyna – Você deve se calar, Octavian. Acabou para você.

- Não – disse Octavian – Não acabou. O que os legionários farão sem sua pretora querida?

Reyna ergueu uma sobrancelha tentando entender o que Octavian havia dito, e ele aproveitou esse momento de distração para golpeá-la com sua espada. Reyna gritou e caiu de joelhos no chão. Percy e Jason desembainharam suas espadas simultaneamente e foram para cima de Octavian, que os desarmou.

- Eu venci, Jackson, e eu venci, Grace. Nada vai me... – seus olhos se arregalaram e ele olhou para a barriga, onde se via a ponta de uma adaga. Piper tirou Katophris de Octavian e a embainhou.

- Saudades, Grace? – ela disse, e Jason abriu a boca, surpreso. – Recebemos uma mensagem de Íris de Nico, e eu vim o mais rápido possível.

Ela e Jason se beijaram, então andaram até Reyna.

- Precisam... – ela murmurou, quase sem voz – De líderes. A legião... Quem serão os...

Então ela se voltou para Hazel e Frank.

- Salvem... O... Império... – ela disse – Eu os nomeio... Pretor e pretora... Do acampamento Júpiter...

Então ela fechou os olhos pela última vez. Todos ficaram em silêncio, Jason olhava para baixo e apertava os punhos, Percy encostara sua cabeça na parede. Hazel chorava abraçada por Frank, e Annabeth também chorava. No acampamento não se via um sorriso.

No dia seguinte Reyna e Lori foram enterradas, Lori do modo grego e Reyna do modo romano, e Frank e Hazel se tornaram pretores. Já havia se passado algum tempo de tudo isso ter acontecido, e eu estava no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, à beira do lago.

- Fez um bom trabalho, querida – disse Hebe, surgindo ao meu lado. – Você nos orgulha muito.

- Nos orgulha? – eu perguntei, arregalando os olhos, e ao virar vi Hebe e Hércules abraçados.

- Mãe! Pai! – eu disse, e nos abraçamos. – Eu amo vocês.

-Também te amamos querida. – disse Hércules, afagando meus cabelos. – Entregue ao filho do mar, acho que ele já perdoou Annabeth.

Ele estendeu o colar de concha e eu peguei. Então meus pais desapareceram em meio a uma névoa roxa. Pete veio andando na minha direção.

- Tenho um presente – ele disse. – Meu pai... Quis que eu te desse.

- Os deuses estão romantizados esses dias... – eu comentei, e Pete riu.

- Espero que não se importe... Papai roubou de um lixão e pediu a Hefesto que consertasse. – disse Pete, e rimos juntos. Ele estendeu uma caixinha em forma de coração, com uma pedra incrustada.

- É linda – eu disse.

- Abra – disse Pete, e eu obedeci. Quando eu abri uma música começou a tocar, e eu reconheci como uma das músicas que Lori cantou quando tudo começou.

- Eu te amo – eu disse. Então nos beijamos. Percy se aproximou então parou, ao nos ver.

- Não se preocupe – eu disse – Não atrapalhou. Meu pai te deu isso.

Eu estendi o colar de concha e ele o pegou. Bem, imagino que tenha ficado muito bom em Annabeth. Eu me sentei em uma rocha com Pete e ficamos olhando o horizonte, imaginando qual seria a próxima aventura.

- Seja lá qual for – ele disse – Vai ficar tudo bem.

FIM


End file.
